<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protection by stargatesarah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944402">Protection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesarah/pseuds/stargatesarah'>stargatesarah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesarah/pseuds/stargatesarah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Samantha Carter never considered herself to be one who needed protection but apparently, that was exactly what she needed, she just didn't realise until it was too late. Story 1 of 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janet Fraiser/Daniel Jackson, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at fanfiction so reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anyone seen Carter this morning” yelled Colonel O’Neill across the commissary. The blank and slightly shocked faces provided the answer he needed, “fine” he grumbled, “I’ll find her myself”. Perhaps she’s with Daniel he mused to himself whilst heading to his lab, probably got her head in another experiment as usual. O’Neill sauntered into Daniels lab just as Daniel was heading out, they somehow narrowly avoided colliding with each other but the coffee in Daniels hand wasn’t quite so lucky.</p><p>“Jeez Jack, what the hell is the rush” exclaimed Daniel. “Have you seen Carter today” replied O’Neill in a rather impatient tone? “No, I thought she was in her lab already, it’s not like Carter to not be here by now”. “Is everything alright Jack” asked Daniel? “I’m sure it’s fine Danny boy but like you said it’s a bit strange, I’ll give her a call”.</p><p>O’Neill sat in his office and dialled Carters cell, it rang out – that’s unusual he thought, she almost always picks up his calls. Next, he tried her house, that didn’t even ring, it just brought the engaged tone. I’ll give her a few hours he thought to himself, briefing for our next mission is at midday, she’s not likely to miss that.</p><p>Sam groaned as she rolled over and came to, god she hurt and why was her side wet? She ran her hand down her left and gasped when she saw it covered in a red wet liquid. What the hell she thought?? Suddenly she was shocked by the feet standing in front of her face, “what are you doing awake” a voice growled, “I didn’t give you permission” and with that, she blacked out again.</p><p>“Colonel, Daniel, Teal’c please sit” stated General Hammond as he strode into the briefing room. “Where is Major Carter Colonel?”” I was going to ask you the same” replied his 2IC, “she hasn’t shown up this morning and I’m surprised she isn’t here now”. “Have you tried to contact her” replied Hammond, “yep but no luck”. “Well”, said the General, “your dismissed until you locate your 2IC and find out why the hell she thought she could miss a mission briefing, dismissed”.</p><p>“Jack” shouted Daniel as he and Teal’c chased him down the corridor to the elevators, “what do you think has happened?” “No idea Daniel” replied an exasperated O’Neill, “if I knew we wouldn’t be having this conversation, would we?!” “Are you in need of assistance O’Neill?” “Yeah T” he replied, “I’m heading to Carters now so why don’t you come with – I’m feeling a little uneasy about just turning up especially with her boyfriend around. In fact, Daniel I need you as well, it’ll look like a team thing rather than just me checking up on her”. “It doesn’t have too” muttered Daniel, “if you’d just get your head outta your arse”. “Sorry Daniel I didn’t catch that” growled O’Neill, “never mind” replied the archaeologist as he got into the elevator, “let’s go”. </p><p>30mins or so later the 3 pulled up outside Carters house, her Volvo was still on the driveway – well at least we know she’s here thought Daniel. “I can’t see another car so I’m guessing Pete isn’t here” stated Jack. “Indeed”, replied Teal’c, “let us see whether Major Carter is in need of our assistance”. Jack knocked on the door, more out of courtesy than anything. They all had a key for each other’s houses, just in case of emergencies or in Daniels case his regular ability to disappear for months on end before reappearing stark naked off world and devoid of memory.</p><p>“Carter!” O’Neill shouted, he banged a little harder but no response. “Alright, I’m going in” he stated to no one. They entered the house and immediately Teal’c noticed something was wrong. “O’Neill, there is broken glass on the floor and a smashed picture on the kitchen worktop”. “I see it T” said O’Neill, “let’s be careful and look round”. Daniel found her first, “JACK” he yelled at the top of his voice, hearing the fear in Daniels voice made Jacks colour drain from his cheeks and he sprinted to her room where he found Daniel crouching over his 2IC and blood, an awful lot of blood. “What the hell” he shouted, “Daniel dial the base and get Fraiser here NOW”. Daniel backed out grateful to escape, the look of shock on his face said it all. “Teal’c grab some towels will ya” shouted O’Neill before turning his attention to Carter who was starting to stir on the floor.</p><p>“Sam, Sam” he whispered, “what the hell happened??” “Pppete” she gasped. “He did this to you?” “Yyesss” she cried, “I broke off the engagement and I don’t really remember much else”. She groaned and clasped her hand to her head – “he kicked me and I don’t remember much else”. “Okay, try not to move Carter, help is on the way”. “Please Sir, get me out of here before he comes back”. “We will Carter but your bleeding heavily we need to get you patched up first, no Sir you don’t understand. If he comes back now he’ll kill me. Over my dead body”, O’Neill stated angrily. “Daniel”, he yelled, “where the hell is Janet?” “I’m here Colonel, give me some space”. “Jesus” gasped Janet, “oh Sam what happened?” </p><p>Janet set to work immediately, her medical training kicking in and allowing her to work efficiently. “Colonel I need some towels”, Jack got up to get more and allowed Janet the space she needed to work, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Dammit he muttered, what kind of man would do this to a woman? </p><p>The drive back to base was quick, Daniel, Teal’c and Jack followed Janet in the ambulance with Sam. No one spoke, clearly shocked by what they’d found. Once they arrived at the base all 3 headed straight down to the infirmary, “Doc, how is she?” asked Jack, “she’s being prepped for surgery as we speak Colonel, I’ll update you all as soon as we’ve finished. I suggest you go and find General Hammond, he will want to know what happened”. Janet turned and headed into the operating room leaving the rest of SG1 standing in the corridor in silence, Teal’c was the first to speak, “I believe General Hammond will wish to know of Major Carter’s situation, should we not head there now?”. Jack finally spoke, “you and Daniel go, I’m not moving till I know what’s going on”. </p><p>Neither Daniel or Teal’c were surprised at this, they both knew (along with most of the base) that Jack and Sam skirted around the edge of a personal relationship that they both knew was against the rules. “Fine” signed Daniel as he nudged his glasses back on his nose, “call us straightaway if you hear anything before we get back”. “Take a seat SG1” motioned General Hammond, “care to explain why Major Carter is in the infirmary?”. “I believe Major Carter was attacked by Pete Shanahan General Hammond” “What?! The cop? Why would he be responsible for this?” exclaimed the General. “I do believe Major Carter ended their relationship” said Teal’c. “I’m guessing he didn’t agree” added Daniel. “I’ll speak to the local Police Department and see if they can do anything but I suspect Major Carter will need to make a statement first, Dr Jackson, head down to the infirmary and inform Dr Frasier that we need to file a report ASAP” commanded Hammond. </p><p>Jack sighed and ran his hands through his hair for what must have been the hundredth time since they arrived at the infirmary, he hadn’t even sat down. He knew if he stopped to dwell those feelings he’d worked so hard to bury would be back, could he let that happen? Should he let that happen? Before he had a chance to even begin to contemplate that fault Daniel came rushing around the corner, “Jack” he gasped, “Sam, statement, Police”. “Jeez Daniel slowdown will ya” remarked O’Neill, “what are you on about?”. This time Daniel took a breath before speaking, “Hammond has ordered Sam to give the Police a statement about the attack so we can get charges against Pete for what he did”. </p><p>Jack was about to reply when Janet came out of the infirmary looking tired and pale, “Colonel, Dr Jackson, I was just about to send for you but knowing SG1 I thought I’d check here first”. “How is she Doc?” asked Jack. Both men looked at her with pain etched on their faces, SG1 were like a family, not your conventional family granted but a tight knit group nonetheless. Teal’c reappeared just as Janet was about to answer. “She’s going to be fine Colonel, fortunately the knife wound missed her vital organs. She has a couple of broken ribs, mild concussion and bruising. All things considered, I’d say she was pretty lucky”. “Depends how you define lucky” growled O’Neill. “Can we see her?” asked Daniel, “yes but keep it short” replied Janet, “she needs to rest and will be groggy after her surgery”. “Janet, she needs to speak to the Police, Hammond wants to get a statement from her as soon as possible” said Daniel. Finally, Teal’c spoke, “perhaps we should check Major Carter wishes to speak to them first?”. Janet nodded in agreement, “this is a civilian issue and we can’t force Sam into pressing charges”. Perhaps not mused Jack, but that doesn’t mean I can’t make sure he pays he thought as he walked into the infirmary.</p><p>Sam was lying in her bed trying to remember how she ended up back at the SGC, better still, the SGC infirmary. Trying to sit up, she gasped as a searing pain shot up her side. Suddenly the events from earlier that day came flooding back and she struggled to maintain her composure. A familiar voice asked her if she was OK, “Sam, it’s me, Janet. How are you feeling?” Sam noticed the concern etched on her face, she clearly knew who was responsible, news seems to travel fast round here she thought sadly. “I’ve been better” replied Sam, trying to smile but judging by the look on her friends face she clearly wasn’t buying it. “They want you to talk to the Police about what happened Sam” said Janet as she injected what Sam hoped where some painkillers into her IV, if I go back to sleep she thought, I won’t have to deal with this right now. </p><p>“Carter, can you hear me?” asked Jack, Sam wondered if she could pretend to be asleep but since she had already caught his eye the moment he walked in that was unlikely. “Yes Sir” she replied, trying her best not to sound weak in front of her CO. “You had me worried there Carter, what the hell happened between you and that cop?” He refused to say his name, I’m not giving him that honour O’Neill thought to himself. “You are going to press charges right Sam” enquired Daniel. “Jeez Danny boy, jump straight to the point why don’t ya” grumbled Jack. “Well the sooner she does the sooner we can get this over with don’t you think Sam?” All 3 members of SG1 and Dr Frasier looked at Sam expectantly, she didn’t look at any of them, “well Sam” asked Janet gently. “No” replied Sam, “No I’m not” and with that she closed her eyes to sleep leaving the 4 of them to stunned to reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Colonel O’Neill, I’m ordering you to calm down” General Hammond was growing increasingly exasperated with his 2IC. “Sir, with all due respect I don’t think you fully understand the situation here, she was beaten within an inch of her life for simply saying no”. The Colonel was pacing the room and becoming increasingly irate, even Teal’c felt compelled to ask him to calm down. “O’Neill, I believe Major Carter would want you to respect her wishes”. “Well maybe her wishes are wrong” he spat back, “she clearly isn’t thinking straight as I’m sure she wouldn’t normally be so stupid”. “Colonel, that’s enough, now sit down before I have you escorted out of here!” yelled the General in a tone that had his 2IC slump down in his seat without uttering another word.</p><p>Janet was pretending to complete paperwork whilst trying not to look like she was checking up on Sam, she knew how much the Major hated to appear weak in front of her colleagues, especially the rest of SG1. Unknown to her she was also being watched, “you’re not very subtle Dr” whispered Daniel in her ear. “Christ Daniel, it’s a good job we are in the infirmary you nearly gave me a heart attack!” She turned and faced him, a smile appearing as she did. Daniel moved closer but she motioned for him to stop, “we aren’t the only ones round here hiding something” she said smiling. “True but we’ve chosen too rather than have to” he replied with a glint in his eye. Janet decided to change the subject before she did something she’d rather not in a room filled with cameras, “I thought you were in a briefing with the General and the rest of SG1?” “We were” he sighed “but Jack was getting so wound up the General asked Teal’c and me to leave them to it for a while”. </p><p>“Do you know why Sam doesn’t want to press charges against Pete?” he asked Janet, “no but I’m hoping to find out shortly when she wakes up”. Do me a favour and keep everyone out of here until I say, I don’t think she will want to explain herself in front of all of you just yet”. “Sure” said Daniel. “Once Teal’c has returned from his quarters I’ll have him stand outside until you’re ready”, “thanks Daniel, wish me luck”. I think you’ll need more than luck knowing Sam mused Daniel as he headed out of the infirmary to wait for Teal’c and hopefully not Jack for a while.</p><p>Janet stood by Sam’s bed, she was sure she was awake but ignoring her. She decided it was time to top up her painkillers. “Sam, I’m going to give you some more pain relief” Sam rolled over motioning for her to stop, “I’m fine” she mumbled, “just leave me be”. Janet sighed, she knew the Major would refuse help if she could, least I know how to get your attention she thought to herself. “Sam, talk to me, why don’t you want to press charges against Pete? You know the others want you to and Jack is pretty mad right now”. Sam sat up and Janet helped her get comfortable. “I don’t really want to talk about it Janet” replied Sam, “perhaps, but you know sooner or later the General will want to know what’s going on and I don’t think that line will cut it with him”. Sam closed her eyes briefly, trying to sort out the jumbled thoughts going through her mind. “He told me if I spoke a word to anyone he wouldn’t rest until I was dead”. Janet stared back at her best friend and watched as Sam began to crumble in front of her, “oh Sam, how long has this been going on?” Longer than it should” responded Sam between sobs. “He told me he had enough connections that it wouldn’t matter who I spoke to, no one would believe me”. Janet sat beside her and allowed Sam to release the emotions she’d clearly been hiding for god knows how long. </p><p>Once she’d finally calmed down, Janet stood up and asked Sam what she wanted to do. “Do you want to end this Sam?” she questioned. “Of course, but how can I when he’s a cop, who will believe me?” Sam, you’re a Major in the United States Air Force with a General who has a direct line to the President, I’m pretty sure we can work something out don’t you think?” “Maybe” said Sam, “but it needs to be on my terms, I want him to never get the chance to hurt anyone again” Sam sat up straighter and Janet could tell the soldier in her was returning, “well” said Janet. “Why don’t we have a little chat with a few guys we know and see what we can do”. </p><p>Janet headed out of the infirmary and nearly walked into Colonel O’Neill who had clearly been trying to peak through the doors, at least he had the good grace to look sheepish she thought to herself. “Doc, what’s going on? Teal’c wouldn’t let me in and Daniel refused to say anything”. “Colonel, I’ve spoken with Major Carter and although she hasn’t directly agreed to press charges, she does want to resolve the situation”. “Resolve how” replied O’Neill, by letting the scumbag walk away?” he sneered. Janet knew the Colonel cared but she was beginning to see why Daniel got so wound up with him at times. “Jack, you can all go in and talk to Sam, but and believe me when I say this, if you don’t remain calm I will ban you from this level let alone my infirmary unless you are on the brink of death. Is that clear?” “Crystal” replied Jack before walking past her and into the infirmary. </p><p>Sam was sitting up in bed as best as her very battered and bruised body would allow, she knew deep down that not speaking to the police was probably not the best idea she’d ever had but she also knew how well connected Pete was. She just didn’t know how to get the others to understand that. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Pete to be held accountable for what he’d done, it was that she knew she’d still be the one to suffer.</p><p>“Carter, how you are feeling?” said O’Neill as he approached her bed, “it looks like you might have had a bit of a rough day?” he smirked, Sam mustered a smile at his feeble attempt at lightening the mood. Seeing even a glimpse of joy in her face made Jack’s heart leap out of his chest, he knew he was in trouble. “Major Carter, I am glad to see you are OK” said Teal’c as he took up his position at the end of her bed, Sam smiled back at him knowing he’d be there until she left the infirmary unless she sent him away. “Thanks Teal’c”. “Daniel, I won’t bite you know, you don’t have to hide from me” “Sorry Sam, you just had me worried when I saw you at your house earlier”. “I’m guessing I wasn’t looking my best then” smiled Sam. “You could say that” replied Daniel, visibly relaxing when he saw his friend was OK.</p><p>“So, I guess you guys are here to tell me I need to speak to the police” said Sam, she’d already decided she might as well confront them on her terms, she knew they wouldn’t be happy with what she wanted to do anyway. Jack wasted no time in making his feelings clear, “well, are you?” he asked, Janet threw him a look that made Daniel squirm. Undeterred he stared at Sam impatiently waiting her response. “Sir, with all due respect, it’s up to me whether I decide to take it further, don’t you think?” She shot the Colonel at look that suggested he should drop it but this wasn’t something he was going to let go easily. “Carter, he could have killed you” he exclaimed, “but he didn’t” she replied calmly. “if you would just listen for a moment, I will tell you what I want to do”. </p><p>Jack left the infirmary in shock, the others followed him out leaving the Doctor with Sam. “Did she just say what I think she did” asked Daniel, running his fingers through his hair. “I believe Major Carter wishes to ensure that Pete Shanahan is unable to hurt her again” said Teal’c. “And potentially getting herself hurt in the process is the way to do that” spat O’Neill. “Jack, as much as I can’t believe I’m saying this, Sam’s right” said Daniel. “That guy is so well connected the only way to ensure he gets what he deserves is to get proof that no one can deny, otherwise he’ll end up back out before we know it. He ran a background check on her remember, that’s not something the average cop would do, is it?” asked Daniel. Jack sighed, he knew he had to do it Sam’s way but he certainly wasn’t happy about it, “fine” he growled as he left, “but if this goes south, I’m taking the bastard down myself” he said over his shoulder as he walked away. Teal’c bowed his head and followed Colonel O’Neill leaving Daniel to wonder silently to himself how he’d managed to end up with this life. </p><p> </p><p>“So” said Sam to the others sat around the briefing table outside Hammonds office, “is everyone clear with the plan?” Everyone nodded in agreement, she looked at Colonel O’Neill who was trying his best to avoid looking back at her. “You won’t come in until I give the signal Sir?” “Sureyabetcha” he grumbled. “Good, let’s get this over with then” everyone got up to leave, each of them secretly hoping that they weren’t sending their friend into a situation they’d all regret.</p><p>Sam sat down in her living room. Somehow, she managed to call Pete and convince him to come around without him suspecting something was wrong, she knew he would have been back and found her gone but he’d brought her story about how she’d convinced everyone it was an accident and she’d simply fallen on the glass in the kitchen. She heard him pull up and went to meet him at the front door. “Hi Sam, miss me” sneered Pete as he pushed past her and into the house. Sam closed the front door and followed him through to the living room, she knew the Colonel could hear everything and was sure he’d be mad just for those words let alone what he’d done to her.</p><p>“Sam, I’m really sorry about what happened to you, I never wanted to see you get hurt” This is new Sam thought to herself before taking a deep breath and dropping the bombshell she knew would almost certainly bring him back to the way she was used to him acting. “Pete, I’m calling off our engagement” she began but before she could continue he stood up clearly angry, “I’m sorry, what did you say?” Sam replied more quietly than before, “I said I’m calling off our engagement, we’re finished, I’m sorry”. She looked down at the floor and sense him standing right in front of her. “You’re sorry, is that the best you can do? After all the crap you put me through, all you can say is sorry?” “What have I done to you?” asked Sam looking up at him “you never tell me what you do at work and you disappear for days at a time”. “Pete, you know what I do is classified and” he cut her off before she could finish by grabbing her round the neck and pulling her up in front of him, “and what about that Colonel, I’m pretty sure he’s got a thing for dumb blondes like you”. </p><p>“O’Neill, you must remain calm, we cannot enter until Major Carter gives the signal” Teal’c was trying to calm down an increasingly agitated Jack in the blacked-out van down the road from Carters house. “Well she’d better make it soon because I’m going to kill that guy”. Daniel and Dr Fraiser were in another car just behind them, “glad I’m not in that car right now said Janet”, “you and me both” replied Daniel secretly hoping this would be over sooner rather than later.</p><p>Pete tightened his grip around Sam’s neck, she started to gasp and knew she needed to move faster before she wouldn’t be able to signal the guys. She decided to hit him where it hurt and hoped she wouldn’t regret it later. “Your right Pete” she whispered, “he does have a thing for me and guess what, I’ve got a thing for him”. Sam saw the fury in Pete’s eyes as he screamed at her, “you bitch, I knew it, I knew it all along. Well if you think you’re going to get away with this, think again” and with that he threw her against the wall. Sam knew her plan wasn’t working just before she hit the wall, inwardly preparing herself for how much this was likely to hurt. She crumpled on the floor and struggled to focus on the feet moving towards her. “GRACE!” she yelled as loud as she could, she managed to stay awake long enough to see the feet stop and a surprised “what?!” from Pete before she blacked out completely.</p><p>Jack was out of the car and running towards the house before Sam had even finished yelling, Teal’c was right behind him and Daniel and Janet held back until they knew it was safe to enter. Jack wasted no time making his presence felt once he saw Pete, “get away from her now” he yelled. Pete spun around and came face to face with Jack and Teal’c both pointing weapons straight at him, “you” he spat, “I should have” Pete crumpled to the ground with a groan before finishing his sentence. “T, why do you get all the fun” complained O’Neill, knew I should have brought the zat gun he thought to himself. “I grew tired of his voice O’Neill” replied Teal’c without a hint of humour. “Well, tie him up and get the Doc in here now” commanded O’Neill.</p><p>“Sam” said Janet gently, “can you hear me” “urgh” groaned Sam, “I feel like crap” she muttered. “Well getting thrown against a wall usually has that effect” said Janet smiling at her friend. “Is it over?” asked Sam. Jack knelt down beside her, “yep, we got it all on tape, Daniel is talking to the cops right now, even Pete isn’t going to be able to get out of this one. I reckon they might want to speak you but otherwise it’s done. “That’s good” said Sam and with that she promptly passed out again.</p><p> </p><p>It had been two weeks since the incident with Pete in Sam’s home and she was back in her house with Jack, Daniel, Teal’c and Janet taking turns to keep her company. She preferred to call it an incident despite the insistence from her teammates that it was decidedly more than that. Pete had been charged with assault and discharged from the police force, he’d also been told not to come within 200m of Sam. Despite this she still felt uneasy, deep down she knew there was no reason to ever see him again but she couldn’t help shake the uncomfortableness that came with the thought that you were being watched. </p><p>“Janet, can you bring some popcorn in with you” yelled Sam from her incredibly comfy position on the sofa, might as well make the most of people looking after you she thought. Especially when they don’t take no for an answer. “Janet, did you find it? Janet?” she yelled again. Jeez, if you just wanted me to get it myself she thought, why didn’t you say! </p><p>Sam entered the kitchen and let out a gasp, “Pete” she stammered, “what are you doing here?” Pete had Janet tied up on the floor. “Hello Sam” he whispered, “miss me?” What happened next became a bit of a blur for Sam, the only part she truly remembered was the sound of a gunshot and the searing pain that followed. “Oh shit” she mumbled falling to floor and the darkness her body craved. </p><p>“Sam” hissed Janet, “Sam, wake up”. A small groan escaped Sam’s lips and she turned her head to the sounds coming from the other side of the room. “Sam, you need to wake up” Janet spoke louder this time, she knew from experience that keeping a patient awake and talking was a lot more preferable to the silence currently filling the room. “Did he shoot me?” asked Sam. “Yes” she replied, “but the bullet hit your shoulder so it should have missed anything vital”. I guess that’s something then thought Sam. “Are you tied up” asked Janet, Sam tried to move her aching body. “No, I don’t think I am”. “Come here if you can then, let me see if I can help you”. Sam dragged herself over to Janet, the effort to move a few metres across the room was a lot harder than she anticipated. “Where are we”? asked Sam as she finally managed to reach Janet, “not sure” she replied, “but I’m pretty sure we’re still at your place”. “Well I guess that’s something, Jack and Teal’c are due later, hopefully they’ll know somethings wrong”. </p><p>Janet tried her best to try and stop the wound on Sam’s shoulder from continuing to bleed but she could tell she’d already lost a lot of blood, she was pale and finding it hard to concentrate and although Sam would never admit it, clearly in pain. “Sam, honey, you need to stay awake OK?” Janet knew she was fighting a losing battle here, she signed and prayed to whoever might hear that help came sooner rather than later. Janet was so busy trying to keep Sam talking that she didn’t notice her pocket vibrating, “Janet” mumbled Sam, “why is your pocket glowing?” Janet froze, my phone she thought, thank god Pete hadn’t bothered to check her before tying her up. “It’s my phone” she exclaimed to Sam, “well answer it then before they hang up” Sam replied, “quick!”. Janet flipped the phone open and whispered hello as loud as she dared. “Hey babe” came a cheerful reply, “why are you whispering” said Daniel. “Daniel” mouthed Sam, a smirk clearly appearing across her face. Janet threw her a look before replying to Daniel, “Daniel, listen very carefully to what I’m about to say”. Daniel hung up the phone and sat down in shock, how the hell did this happen he thought to himself. After taking a moment to calm himself down he picked up his phone to make a call to the one person he knew could end this.</p><p>Jack was sitting on his deck enjoying the sunshine when his phone pinged in his pocket, cursing under his breath at whoever had made him jump he flipped it open, “what?’ he grumbled. “Jack, its Daniel, Janet and Sam, trouble” he shouted breathlessly. “Woah, Danny, slow down”. “Sam and Janet are in trouble, it’s Pete, he found them”. “What! I thought he was out of the picture, doesn’t the guy know when to quit?” shouted O’Neill. “Jack, you need to calm down, shouting at me won’t help. What are we going to do?” asked Daniel. “Call Teal’c and meet me here ASAP, we are going to end this today”. Jack slammed his phone shut and went to find his gun.</p><p>Jack was already waiting by his truck when Teal’c and Daniel pulled up, “O’Neill, have you a plan?” asked Teal’c. “Yep” replied O’Neill, “shoot first and ask questions later”.  </p><p>Meanwhile back at Sam’s house Janet was starting to worry about Sam, she was spending longer and longer unconscious, she’d clearly been bleeding heavier than she’d first thought, so much for the bullet not hitting anything vital she thought to herself. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Pete strode in, “get up” he ordered. “She can’t you shot her, remember?” she replied scathingly. “Well we’ll just have to make her then”, Pete grabbed Sam and hauled her up, Sam cried out in pain as she woke up. She swayed, desperately trying to get a hold of the dizziness that had overcome her. “Let’s go” growled Pete, “wait” said Janet, “she needs to get to a hospital, where are we going?”. “Somewhere no one will ever find you”. “Do you care about her at all?” asked Janet, “because if you do, you’ve got a funny way of showing it”. Janet knew she needed to stall Pete, if the guys didn’t arrive before they left then the consequences didn’t even bear thinking about. Suddenly Sam spoke up, understanding the look on Janet’s face. “Pete, please, just let Janet help me and I promise I’ll go wherever you want without hassle”. </p><p>Reluctantly Pete moved aside so Janet could reach Sam, “you’ve got 2mins and then we leave and don’t try anything funny or that gunshot will be the least of your worries”. Janet wrapped her arm round Sam to steady her and took her through to the kitchen, “where’s your first aid kit?” “In the cupboard, next to the sink” replied Sam. Janet gently allowed Sam to slide down onto the floor before getting up to find the stuff she needed. “Right Sam, this is going to hurt but I need to patch up that wound, the bullet went right through and your bleeding on both sides”. “What’s the bad news” replied Sam. “Shut up and get on with it” growled Pete, he raised his gun pointing it at Sam, “you ain’t done in 2mins, she will need more than just a bandage”. Janet got to work and Sam could tell she was trying to buy them time, she really hoped Daniel had managed to get hold of Jack in time. She knew Jack would be furious and felt a little sorry for Pete when she shuddered at the thought of what he might do to him. </p><p>“Right, you’re done, get up” commanded Pete, “please” begged Janet, “just a little longer, I’m almost done”. “I’ll say when you’re done, now move”. Janet reluctantly began to stand, “bring her and let’s go” said Pete as he walked towards the front door.</p><p> </p><p>Pete opened the door and came face to face with a very angry looking O’Neill. He moved fast and tried to close the door, unfortunately for him the angry Air Force Colonel moved even faster and slammed the door straight into Pete, knocking him down and almost certainly breaking his nose in the process. “Where are they?” shouted Jack. Pete had managed to regain some composure and reached for his gun, “go to hell”, a lightning bolt shot past Jack causing Pete to slump to the floor. “I grew tired of his voice” stated Teal’c as calmly as ever. “Your no fun” responded Jack. “Janet, Sam, where are you” yelled Daniel pushing past Jack and Teal’c. “Tie him up T” said Jack as he followed Daniel into the house. “We’re in the kitchen” yelled Janet, call the SGC and get an ambulance here now”. Jack knelt beside Sam, “how is she Doc?”. “She’s lost a lot of blood, I need to get her back to the SGC as fast as possible”. “She will make it though, right” asked Jack. “To be honest Colonel, I don’t know” replied Janet sadly. “Her body has been through a lot recently, she’s in shock from the events alone let alone the blood loss”. O’Neill stood up slowly, anger evident in his movement. “Jack, don’t do something you and Sam will regret” pleaded Janet. “Don’t worry” he replied, “I know exactly what to do with him”. He picked up his cell and dialled the SGC, “get me Hammond and contact the Tokra”. Ah thought Janet, solving the problem and not getting your hands dirty, nice thinking Colonel. </p><p> </p><p>The journey back to the SGC had been tense, Janet had gone with Sam leaving the Colonel, Teal’c and Dr Jackson to follow on. Once on base all 3 headed to the infirmary to await news of their teammate. After what felt like an eternity, Janet came out to find 3 anxious men standing in silence. “How is she?” they all asked in unison. “She’ll be fine” replied the Dr, “she’s in recovery now”. “Can we see her?” asked O’Neill, “sure but only for a few minutes, she needs rest and I’ve given her a lot of painkillers”. “Perhaps it would be wise if Dr Jackson and I brief the General on the events from today O’Neill”, “good idea Teal’c, tell him I’ll be there later”. Teal’c nodded in acknowledge and turned with Daniel to leave. “Jack” said Janet, “she’s going to need a lot of time and support to get over this”, “I know” he replied “and I’m going to make sure I’m the one providing it”. </p><p>Jack stood inside the infirmary and stared at his 2IC resting peacefully, how did I fall so hard he wondered. He knew deep down he’d do anything for her, he remembered the panic and anguish of not knowing what was happening as he drove to her house earlier that day. He looked down at his feet deep in thought at the decisions he wanted to and knew he had to make. He was swiftly brought back to the real world but the voice of his 2IC, “if you stand there much longer Janet will have you in bed getting treated for shock”. He looked up to see her blue eyes gazing at him and a smile crossed his lips as he knew she was going to be OK.</p><p>“Glad to see you awake Carter” he replied whilst walking over to her bed and taking a seat. “Have you spoken to my Dad yet?” she questioned? “Umm, not directly” he mumbled, looking anywhere but at her. “Jack……..what did you do?” “Let’s just say he’s a little busy right now with an issue that was recently brought to his attention”. Sam looked at him closely before asking the question she hoped was what she thought but at the same time prayed it wasn’t. “You didn’t do what I think you did, did you?” “Don’t sweat the details Carter” he responded jovially, “I’m sure your Dad will fill you in when he’s good and ready!”</p><p>Sam was too tired to argue, she could already feel her eyelids getting heavy and her eyes closing involuntarily, an action which hadn’t gone unnoticed by her commanding officer. “Get some rest Carter, that’s an order”. “Yes Sir” she mumbled, “see you later?” “I’ll be right here Sam” smiled Jack, “always”.</p><p>‘Finally” said Sam as they reached the surface, “I thought Janet would never let me leave”, “you know the Doc, Carter, she’s nothing If not thorough. Besides, she was worried about you, we all were” he added. “Yeah I know” she sighed “and I really appreciate everything you’ve all done for me, I really do”. “Good, you won’t mind carrying your bag while I push your wheelchair then will you” he laughed as he pushed her towards his truck. “Let’s go home shall we?”</p><p>Jack pulled up outside Carter’s house and stopped to look at her, she was resting her head against the window, clearly deep in thought. “Penny for them” he asked gently. She sighed as she slowly turned round to look at him. “Was it me Sir, do I send out some sort of signal that attracts crazy men towards me?” “Carter, firstly, it wasn’t you it was him, wanting to end a relationship is not an excuse for someone to hurt you and secondly” He paused before speaking again, trying to maintain his composure, “I’m attracted to you and I like to think I’m not crazy” She blinked and stared at him, shocked with his honesty, “what did you say” she asked, needing to hear it again to make sure she wasn’t the one going crazy. “I love you Sam, I always have”. The smile on her face said it all, he knew she felt the same way but when she said it back, yeah, he take that as well.</p><p>Once Sam was comfy on her couch Jack unpacked her stuff and went to check out the state of her fridge, “who cleaned up” yelled Sam from the living room. “I’d like to take the credit for that” he replied “but it was Danny boy and Teal’c this time”. “Speaking of those two, want me to get them to bring some takeaway round later? What do you fancy?” he questioned, sticking his head round the kitchen door. “Sam? You OK?” Jack ran back into the living room, his heart in his mouth. He skidded to a stop when he realised she’d fallen asleep mid conversation, that’s not something I’ll brag about later he smiled to himself. Covering her with a blanket he pulled out his phone and called Daniel to organise dinner. Once that was sorted he carefully sat down next to her and pulled her gently into his side. She moaned slightly at the movement but didn’t wake. Yep, he thought to himself, I can definitely get used to this.</p><p>It had been a month since Sam’s last encounter with Pete, things between her and Jack were moving along nicely. At his request they were taking things slow and after a quick conversation with the General, he’d given them the OK as long as it didn’t interfere with work. Jack and Sam had taken the opportunity during a rare long weekend off base to head up to Jack’s cabin, they were relaxing on the deck in the sunshine when Sam asked the question Jack had been dreading. “So, you never did tell me what happened to Pete?” Jack turned slowly to look at Sam, “umm” he stuttered trying to buy himself some time to think about how on earth he was going to respond to this. “You know” said Sam, “if you really did send him to Dad, I can just ask him”. Well played Carter he thought to himself. “Sam, if I tell you, please promise me that I did it for you” he looked at her with pleading eyes. “Jack, I’m pretty sure I’ve got a good idea of what you did anyway, so just come out and say it!!” “Fine” he mumbled, “I sent him to have a little chat with your Dad” he said rather fast. He waited for her response, “Sam, aren’t you going to say anything?” “Look at me Jack” she responded. He looked up to see the biggest grin across her face, “I bet Dad is having a great time” she laughed. “I can’t wait to see what he has to say!”. “It will certainly be an interesting conversation” replied Jack pulling her closer. “I really do love you Sam” he whispered. “And I really do love you Jack”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>